Kingdoms
='KINGDOMS'= ALTHAINIAN CONTINENT * Abaddon - The ancient undead kingdom ruled by the vampire queens. * Althainia - The leading economic kingdom in the world. Traditionally good. * New Thalos - A Sultan and Sultana lead these people. Arabian Flavor. Traditionally neutral. * Shalonesti - The elven kingdom of legend. Aways a Shalonesti Elf as King or Queen. Traditionally good. * Thaxanos - The dwarven kingdom from northern Althainia. ARKANIAN CONTINENT * Arkane - The mystical kingdom of western Arkania. Traditionally neutral. * Marauders - A group of conquerors out to defeat any kingdom they see fit. Traditionally an neutral evil group. * Verminasia - The famous evil Kingdom on Arkania. ICEWALL CONTINENT * Ganth - The Minotaur Kingdom on the continent of Icewall. * Nordmaar - The celtic kingdom located on southern Icewall. ---- 'ABADDON' Abaddon is known throughout the land of the Kingdom of the Undead. Two Vampire Queens control this kingdom and keep a Count (or Countess) as their figurehead. This kingdom is dark and most certainly evil, Abaddon lay hidden and forgotten for many centuries until awakened by Fatale to prepare for the impending God War. Membership in Abaddon is broken down into three groups, the Obsidian Order, the Coven and the Forsaken. A devout following for the Vampire Queens and the Count(ess) is required. Leader: Count Vyasa Miete (Updated 4.27.18) ::Countess Xentessa Miete DSL - The Kingdom of Abaddon Bloodlands of Abaddon ---- 'ALTHAINIA' Althainia is one of the five kingdoms found on the continent of Althainia. It is the largest kingdom of not only the continent of Althainia but the world of Algoron itself as measured by both population and economics. As a whole, the kingdom tends to hold itself neutral in its nature, welcoming the melting pot of all races and societies of Algoron. A powerful kingdom, it is governed by a monarchy who takes an active role in the leadership and development of Althainia. Leader: Emperor Mercerion Mamoritai (Updated 2.1.19) DSL - The Kingdom of Althainia ---- 'ARKANE' On the western point of the continent of Arkania lies the kingdom of Arkane. Arkane is known throughout Algoron as the kingdom of rare and mystical powers, where some of the finest magi are first found. Arkane is a center of trade given its proximity to a nearby seaport. Arkane is traditionally a neutral kingdom that welcomes all who come to study, learn and add to its mystical traditions. It's focus and power are maintained by an active monarchy bent on protecting its longstanding traditions. Leader: King Meki Snowalker (Updated 4.27.18) ::Queen Hachi Snowalker DSL - The Kingdom of Arkane ---- 'DARKONIN' Darkonin is one of three kingdoms located in Icewall. High atop Mount Darkonin, the entire capital city rests neatly within a split in the middle of the peak. The climate is cold and largely inhospitable, but its residents have adapted. Darkonin was purchased from the ice goblins of Icewall by an unprecedented merger of the goblinoids and ogre-kin of the realm. The goblinoids, seeking freedom from persecution and a new home since their former home of Dolund'ir was now under Althainian rule, and the ogres seeking a new home after the collapse of their native kingdom of Gruntz (literally, as it fell into a great chasm), united under the Darkonin flag and made the perilous journey to their new home high upon the mountain. Darkonin boasts of a highly defensible location, and a unique architecture. It is open to goblinoids and ogre-kins from all walks of life. It is largely considered an evil kingdom but was actually founded on the principles of balance. It's citizens are ruled by a monarchy and its military is ruled by a Supreme General. The Supreme General ultimately answers to the monarchy as well. Leader: King Vershae (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of Darkonin ---- 'GANTH' The kingdom of the minotaur on the continent of Icewall. The minotaurs are a fierce and honor bound race, with loyalty to the Empire and to their families. Family dominance of the Empire ebbs and flows, with each having their own varying interests. Minotaurs believe that their race is divinely inducted to be the dominant race of the world by ALL the Gods. Stewards of all, they are to dominate the world in the soon to be realized future. Leader: Emperor Saiboth Gloran'di (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of Ganth ---- 'MARAUDERS' The Marauders are a (non-clanned) military organization that consists of soldiers from all walks of life on Algoron. They strive for Discipline, Honor, and Fidelity to their cause and operate with a lethal precision. For centuries they have triumphed in battle, fought with bravery against all odds, and continued to raise their banner in victory wherever they have gone. As new recruits enter their ranks they are trained in the Art of War, their skills honed to a razor's edge. Promotions and rank are given to those who show skill and ability, as well as how they conduct themselves and their actions. There are no prejudices here; any may rise to high rank, such petty issues have no place on the battlefield and are left behind when one is allowed into the Marauders' halls. Leader: Highlord Mezlak Zirriz (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of Marauders ---- 'NEW THALOS' New Thalos, the Jewel of the Desert, lies on the Ishtar River near the coast and is a thriving port city. It is the only kingdom that has managed to thrive in the desert lands and remains an oasis for the weary traveler. No one race predominates New Thalos and representatives from nearly all of Algoron's races can be found here. All work together with the common goal of ultimately making New Thalos the strongest Kingdom on Algoron. New Thalos is a monarchy based government ruled by a powerful Sultanate who takes an active role in leadership and development of New Thalos. Leader: Sultan Lunez Dra'lok (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of New Thalos ---- 'NORDMAAR' A Celtic kingdom from the highlands of Icewall, this kingdom is clan driven and very dedicated to their people. Its citizens are entirely human, and are best known for their tobacco, claymores, and alcohol. The Celts of Nordmaar live differently than most of Algoron. They are based almost entirely around their military structure, all men and most women are expected to serve. Military service is a prerequisite for entering the political arena. Only older ex-soldiers may enter politics. The Royal family is never expected to enter military service, although a few have which proved to be very popular among the citizens. Leader: Queen Shaunna MacCallum (Updated 2.27.19) DSL - The Kingdom of Nordmaar ---- 'SHALONESTI' The house Shalonost has guided the Shalonesti for thousands of winters, since the beginning of time. Shalonesti Kingdom is nestled deep in the forest of Shalonesti. It is led by a Speaker of the Stars and the four leaders of the houses who form the kingdom branch of the Senate. Only those of elven blood may join Shalonesti permanently, although it is not unknown to accept an ambassador from another race for a period. The newest member will not be admitted into one of the Houses until they have proven themselves to the kingdom. Until then, they are nameless and without voice. Once an obscure and tiny kingdom hidden in the Vallenwoods, Shalonesti has risen to rival Althainia in size. Zandreya is its official patron, and she runs the kingdom through her monarchy and priests. Leader: Speaker Talyariel Shalonost (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of Shalonesti ---- 'THAXANOS' Thaxanos is the Dwarven city under the mountain. Thaxanos is known for being the most secure kingdom in the world as its inner Mountainous home provides great shelter. Thaxanos is also known for its liquor and craftsmanship of its weapons and buildings. Thaxanos has 6 major clans, each with a Thane as their leader. The King of Thaxanos serves a life long term. Upon one's death, the Thanes vote in a new King. Leader: High King Grumf Thislebeard (Updated 4.27.18) DSL - The Kingdom of Thaxanos ---- 'VERMINASIA' Verminasia, the eloquent Kingdom of evil. Once its streets were hailed as the most wondrous in all of Algoron. Now its former glory has gone. Yet all the delights and hidden charm remain, its streets may not be paved with gold anymore, but they still harbor stores where lovers charms and fine restaurants are the norm. This non-clanned realm is ruled by a King and Queen, and is home to all the followers of the dark gods. Those of neutral beliefs may also find a home within this kingdom. Citizens may seek a position within the magical and clerical orders or seek a place in Verminasia's military. Race and sex have no meaning here, rank and privilege given out on merits alone. Verminasia strives to regain what once was and spread the shadow of the dark gods across Algoron, at the head of the Aversian Empire, by any means necessary. Verminasia stands a bastion in a world of light, but even the sun casts shadows. Leader: Queen Ashtiel Schwartz-Kayen (Updated 4.27.18) ::Abbott King Telthian Schwartz DSL - The Kingdom of Verminasia ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page